Love makes guys to stupid things
by bloodsucking vampire girl
Summary: Adrian is sick of getting rejected by Rose, so he asks the help of two guys. Unfortunatly those two weren't the best choices...
1. Chapter 1

Desperate times called for desperate measures.

I was definitely feeling desperate right now –which was why I now needed the help of the two biggest idiots in the school.

Okay so maybe I was going a little over the top, when I called them the 'two biggest idiots in the school.' Christian Ozera and Eddie Castile weren't that big of idiots, though they definitely weren't the smartest people either. Well in my opinion anyway.

I could see Christian standing close to where I was with Lissa leaning against him. The two of them wee kissing. Eww. I struggled not to scrunch up my face in disgust as I walked towards them. No need to make a bad impression. I really needed the strigoi wannabe this time.

"Hey Christian!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. He and Lissa stayed together, so it was obvious that the idiot hadn't heard me. Or maybe he had though he didn't really care.

"Christian!" I yelled, even louder this time. A few people turned to stare at me, though I ignored them. I desperately tried to get Christian's attention. And do you know what? The loser ignored me.

"CHRISTIAN _OZERA_!" I screamed so loud, I thought my lungs would burst out. Finally he turned around to face me, a look of annoyance planted across his face.

"What the hell do you want Ivashkov?" he demanded.

"I've been trying to get your attention for ages!" I grumbled. He rolled his eyes, and shot a quick glance at Lissa. Any minute now, I be they would start making out again. Better get to the point quickly.

"Yeah I heard you. I mean honestly, who didn't? I just thought that if I ignored you, you would go away" Christian said, in a sarcastic voice. Smart ass.

"Look, ditch your girlfriend, and come over here. I need to ask you something" I said. Lissa frowned looking slightly hurt. Jeesh that girl was _way_ too sensitive. Not at all like my tough Rose. Thinking about Rose, reminded me of my mission. I was eager to get started right away.

"I'm not ditching Lissa!" Christian snapped.

"It's only for a little bit! I need to tell you something!" I shot back. God, why did I want this guy's help again?

"I don't care" he retorted.

"Why not?" I demanded. I had a horrible feeling that if I didn't stop annoying him, I'd soon be surrounded by flames. Christian definitely did look pissed of.

"Because you're an idiot!" snapped Christian. The guy couldn't even come up with a good come-back.

"Christian, just go" Lissa sighed. She had obviously had enough of our arguing.

"Fine" Christian muttered. I rolled my eyes and resisted the urge to make fun of him about the fact that his girlfriend could push him around so easily.

Christian walked over towards me, and I gestured for him to follow me. Lissa couldn't hear my plan. Otherwise she would tell Rose, and everything would be ruined. When we were out of ear shot, Christian spoke up.

"What do you want?" he demanded.

"Um…well I kinda need your help on something" I admitted. Christian sighed, and looked ready to walk away any minute. I reached out and grabbed his arm, to stop him from escaping. He simply gave me a glare and tried to shake me of. I kept a firm grip despite his efforts, and struggled to get my plan out in the open.

"Look I seriously _do_ need your help" I muttered.

"I'm not going to help you" Christina stated, finally managing to get out of my grasp.

"Why not?" I demanded.

"Like I said before, cause you're an idiot" he replied. It was obvious that he wasn't going to help me without some threatening involved. And I had the perfect threat in mind.

"If you don't help me, then I'll tell the entire school that you and Lissa like to make out in the church attic" I whispered in his ear, adding a little bit of a dramatic effect to my voice just for fun. Christian froze and his eyes widened.

"Fine, what do you want help on?" he snapped. I smirked, feeling triumphant.

"I rock!" I mumbled under my breath. Christian shot a glare at me.

"What do you want help on?" he repeated. I thought about how to tell him about my plan. I didn't want it to sound dumb or lame. Actually, it wasn't much of a plan at all.

"I want you and that Eddie dude to help me?" I said calmly.

"Help you on what?" he asked for about the thousandth time. I realized now, that I had been avoiding telling him the reason why I wanted his help. Dammit. Why was I embarrassed?

"I um want you to help me win Rose" I said in a rush. Now it was Christian's turn to smirk.

"So the great Ivashkov admits defeat?" he questioned.

"No" I snapped. "I just need a bit of help, that's all." Christian raised his eyebrow in amusement.

"So why do you need my help?" he asked. I shrugged my shoulders.

"Why do you need Eddie's help?" he questioned. Once again, I shrugged my shoulders.

"Can't you just ask Lissa? She's Roses best friend. Bet she'd be able to help you way more than we can" he stated. Crap. Okay so I _had_ considered Lissa, but I hadn't really wanted to ask Roses _best friend_ for help in this situation.

"I couldn't" I muttered.

"Why not?" Christian asked. He was obviously trying to get revenge on me.

"Look, are you going to help me or not?" I asked. Christian pretended to think for a moment, which really got on my nerves.

"HEY EVERYONE, CHRISTIAN AND LISSA LIKE TO–" I started to say, though before I could finish, Christian's hand was clamped down over my mouth.

"Okay fine!" he snapped. Anger bubbled in his pale blue eyes. A triumphant smirk spread across my face.

"Go me" I laughed. Christian rolled his eyes, shooting a piercing glare in my direction.

"What now?" he asked after a few moments.

"Now we go and round up the rest of the team. And by that I mean Eddie" I replied.

"Good luck with that" grumbled Christian.

"Oh you're helping me" I told him. He shot me yet another glare. Wow, I was really enjoying this.

"How are you going to get Eddie to help us…I mean you anyway?" Christian demanded.

"I have a few threats in mind" I told him. Well I had one very good threat anyway.

"Whatever" Christian muttered. I laughed, feeling slightly hyper. Everything was going perfectly to plan. All I had to do was get Castile on my side, and I would have some help winning Rose over. There was no way I could lose now.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**So that's the first chapter of my new fanfic. Hope you enjoyed it.**

**I know there wasn't much going on in this, but more will be coming soon in the next chapters!**

**Please review this if you enjoyed it. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Eddie's POV**

When I saw Christian and Adrian coming towards me, I knew that things would not be good.

Adrian had an excited look on his face, while Christian merely looked furious. Those two expressions mixed together, would certainly spell disaster. I was right, unfortunately.

"Hey Eddie!" Adrian called out to me. Shit. Maybe if I ignored him he would go away.

"Eddie! Look over here! It's me, Adrian!" he called out again, acting as if I didn't already know who he was. Jeesh, that guy to be such an idiot at times.

"What do you want?" I sighed. Adrian grinned triumphantly when he heard me, and picked up his pace. Christian shot me a quick, sympathetic look. I had a feeling that things would soon be _very_ bad.

"Yo Castile" Adrian said when he had come to stand right in front of me, slinging his arm around my shoulder. I cringed away and resisted the urge to glare at him.

"What do you want?" I repeated. Christian rolled his eyes, and mouthed something to me that looked like 'Adrian is such a loser.' I agreed completely.

"Well you see I need your help on something…" Adrian said. I struggled to stop myself from groaning.

"And what do you need help on?" I demanded.

"Well…" Adrian started, though Christian cut him of.

"Ivashkov wants us to help him win Rose" he stated. I let my eyes flick over to Adrian, and felt my jaw drop open. He had to be kidding. Like Rose would ever want to be with him!

"Adrian, I really don't think that I could be much help" I said, trying to reason with him. I also wanted to save Rose the annoyance of having Adrian for a stalker.

"You have to help me!" Adrian begged. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes.

"No I don't" I replied, trying to keep it simple. I turned to leave, though Adrian grabbed my shoulder before I could.

"If you don't help me, then you will suffer the consequences" he warned. Wonderful. Now the asshole was threatening me.

"How many freaking threats do you have, anyway?" Christian demanded.

"He threatened you to help him?" I asked in surprise, trying to think of anything that would get _Christian Ozera_ to help _Adrian Ivashkov._

"Yeah" muttered Christian. He was obviously embarrassed about whatever Adrian had threatened him with.

"So help me already. And this isn't a request –you _have_ to do what I say" Adrian said in a cocky voice. What the hell was his problem anyway?

"Adrian I am not helping you. You're a jerk in case you didn't know" I snapped.

"Like I said, it's not a request. You have to do it. Or else" Adrian warned. Jeesh. What did it take to get rid of this guy?!

"Adrian. I do _not_ have to help you" I growled. I got ready to walk away, when Adrian grabbed my shoulder once again.

"Eddie, if you don't help me, then I'll request you as my guardian when you graduate" he said, making my body go cold all over. No _way_ did I want to be stuck guarding this retard.

"Adrian _please_ don't do that" I begged.

"Then help me" Adrian replied, shrugging like it was no big deal. Well I guess to him, it wasn't.

"Fine" I snapped. I figured out that I wasn't going to win this argument –and helping him would be a thousand times better than being his guardian.

"Awesome!" Adrian cheered. Christian glowered at him in fury. If I wasn't feeling so irritated I probably would have laughed at his expression.

"So what do you want us to do now?" I asked. Better get this over and done with.

"We need to think of a plan" Adrian replied.

"Oh wonderful" Christian remarked in a sarcastic voice.

"You don't have a plan already?" I asked, unable to hide to disbelief in my voice. Didn't he have even a little part of this done already? Did Christian and me have to do everything?!

"Not yet" muttered Adrian. "That's why you two have to help me."

"Great" I grumbled. Oh yes this was going to be _so_ great. Not.

"So here are your walkie-talkies" Adrian continued on, pretending that he hadn't heard my comment. My jaw dropped open, and I was sure that Christian's expression mirrored mine.

"Walkie-talkies? Why the hell would we need walkie-talkies?!" Christian demanded.

"So we can contact each other, duh" Adrian retorted.

"Adrian, I am _not_ carrying around a walkie-talkie" I said.

"But their awesome!" Adrian snapped. Okay, this guy was totally weird.

"They are not _awesome_" Christian shot back at him.

"They are! You're the one who isn't awesome" Adrian retorted. I wanted to tell them both to shut up. All the screaming was giving me a headache.

"Look Adrian, if you talk to us on that in class, we are going to get in trouble. So are you" I tried to reason with him.

"I won't call you in class!" he muttered. "Just take them with you." It was obvious that I wasn't going to get anywhere with arguing with him. Grudgingly, I took one of the walkie-talkies from him. Christian took the other.

"Okay, finally we're getting back on track" Adrian announced. I rolled my eyes in irritation.

"Whatever. Can I go now?" I asked. Adrian shook his head, wildly.

"Nope. I still have to give you, your code names" he replied. Okay, this was not getting _way_ over the limits.

"Code names?!" Christian yelped.

"Yes code names. I came up with them" Adrian said in a proud voice.

"If you came up with them, then their bound to suck" Christian muttered.

"So wanna hear them?" Adrian asked.

'_No'_ I thought, though simply nodded my head. What was the point in arguing with this jerk?

"Well mine is Sexy Royal Rose Snogger" Adrian said. I almost gagged when I heard the name.

"What the hell sort of code name is that?" Christian demanded.

"It's better than your face" Adrian snapped back.

"Shut up!" I growled. Much to my relief, the two of them fell silent after that.

"So Eddie do you want to hear your code name?" Adrian questioned.

"Nope, but your going to tell me anyway, right?" I questioned. Adrian nodded his head.

"Fine whatever" I sighed.

"Cool. Well your code name is Stuck-up Lamo Novice" he said. Okay now I was mad. _I_ was stuck up? _I_ was lame? I was pretty sure those were the words that you would describe Adrian with!

"Christian, your Psychopathic Fire Freak" Adrian continued on. Unlike me, Christian didn't stay silent.

"I AM NOT PSYCOPATHIC _OR_ A FREAK!" He snarled, looking like he wanted to punch the daylights out of Adrian.

"Actually you are…oh and Roses code name is Sexy Adrian Snogger" he replied, before running of down the hallway. I sighed and shook my head.

"Dammit" I grumbled.

"Guess where stuck in this" Christian muttered. I nodded my head in agreement –we were definitely now stuck in a big mess.

"See you later" I sighed. I wasn't something I would usually say to him, but I had a feeling that I _would_ be seeing him later. Unfortunately I would probably be seeing Adrian too.


	3. Chapter 3

**Christian's POV**

I stalked into the classroom angrily. I could not believe that I had let myself get talked into Adrian Ivashkov's stupid schemes. I mean sure he had threatened me but…still.

As usual, no one paid any attention to me. After all I was the outcast of the school –no one bothered to talk to the 'strigoi wannabe.'

I took a seat down at the back of the class, and let my bag fall to the floor. Leaning back lazily against my chair, I let a sigh escape my lips. I couldn't wait for Adrian's stupid little 'plan' to be over. This was _not_ going to be good at _all_.

I heard some laughter coming from the front of the class, and spotted Jesse and Ralf walking through the door. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes –the two of them were even worse than Adrian!

They both walked to the front of the class, and I expected them to take a seat down. Unfortunately they didn't.

Both boys walked up to a desk, where a non-royal moroi was sitting. I didn't need psychic powers to know what was going to happen next.

"Hey what's up?" Jesse asked the girl. The question could have been friendly if it wasn't for Jesse's sarcastic tone. The girl cringed away and looked instantly frightened.

"Um…hi…Jesse" she stammered.

"You forgot me sweetie" Ralf cooed. The girl looked away instantly, desperation spread across her face. It was obvious that she didn't want anything to do with the two boys.

"Hi Ralf" she mumbled. Ralf laughed, and reached over, grabbing a strand of her hair between his fingers.

"Nice color. Looks like cow shit" Ralf commented. Jesse snickered, causing the girl to turn bright red.

"No it doesn't" she whispered. She tried to push Ralf of her, though that only provoked them more. Reaching over, Ralf yanked the girls chair back, making her topple to the floor. I found myself glaring at them before I could stop myself. Unfortunately they noticed.

"Got a problem, Ozera?" Jesse sneered. I gave him a piercing stare, and nodded my head stiffly.

"Yeah I do have a problem. You" I growled. Jesse narrowed his eyes and shook his head fiercely.

"It's none of your business" he snapped.

"Did I say it was?" I retorted. God this guy was an idiot.

"You can't talk to Jesse that way!" Ralf hissed through gritted teeth. I smirked and opened my mouth to say something, though another voice cut me of.

"Sexy Royal Rose Snogger to Psychopathic Fire Freak. You there?"

I stared forward in confusion. What the hell? Who in the world was talking?

"Psychopathic Fire Freak? Are you there?" the voice asked again. Psychopathic Fire Freak. I recognized that name. It was Adrian's stupid code name for me. And that could only mean one thing.

Stupid old Adrian had forgotten his promise –or chosen to ignore it –and had contacted me in class. I was definitely going to kill him now.

"Adrian shut the hell up!" I hissed. Jesse and Ralf were staring at me like I was mad. Or maybe they thought they were mad for hearing voices. I would have preferred the second one.

"But Psychopathic Fire Freak! I just came up with the most _brilliant _plan" Adrian whined through the walkie-talkie. By now the entire class was staring at him. No doubt, they'd recognized Adrian's voice –the stupid royal liked to make himself well-known.

"Adrian, if you value your life, you will SHUT THE HELL UP!" I practically roared. Then I realized that I was still in the class, and gulped nervously. For my luck, the teacher had walked into the classroom, just as I had been finishing my sentence. Crap.

"Mr. Ozera, who in the world are you talking too?" the teacher demanded. I realized that Jesse and Ralf had walked back to their desks somewhere in between my speech. Probably decided that _I_ was the crazy one.

"YOU HAVE TO CALL ME SEXY ROYAL ROSE SNOGGER!" Adrian whined, so loud that the entire class tried to hide their laughter.

"Is that Mr. Ivashkov?" the teacher demanded. Oh shit. This kept getting worse and worse.

"Err…" I muttered. '_Shut up Adrian' _I thought desperately. Unfortunately he didn't.

"COME OVER HERE!!! I HAVE SOME _JUICY_ NEWS!" he screeched like a small child. Okay, this was getting _way_ out of hand.

"I am going to kill him" I muttered.

"Who?" the teacher questioned. Her eyebrows were raised and she looked utterly furious. Great. Like I needed to add to my list of people who hated me.

"Erm…I…have…too…go…." I spluttered. Yes that was the best excuse I could think of. Talk about lame.

"You're not going anywhere!" the teacher snapped.

"Sorry!" I muttered, before running out of the class. I didn't even bother to ask her permission again. God, I was so dead. And it was all Adrian Ivashkov's fault.

"ADRIAN I KNOW YOUR THERE!" I roared. How did I know he was there? That, even I didn't know. I was pretty much just guessing –and I was probably going to get in a hell lot of trouble for screaming in the corridors.

After a few moments, Adrian walked over to me, followed by Eddie. I clenched my fists in fury.

"What the hell do you want you ass?" I demanded. Adrian didn't even look guilty for interrupting me in class, and getting me in trouble. The asshole looked smug.

"Guess what I just found out?" Adrian gloated. I glowered at him.

"What?" I asked. It took all my effort not to strangle him.

"The girls are having a sleepover tonight. Held in Roses dorm" Adrian replied, in the same gloating tone. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"You called me out of class to tell me that Rose was having a frickin' sleepover?" I demanded. If I was a cartoon, steam would be pouring out of my ears.

"That's exactly what I said" Eddie muttered, shaking his head in disbelief. It was obvious that he was just as mad as I was.

"WHAT'S SO GOOD ABOUT A SLEEPOVER?" I yelled, slamming my fists against the wall. Adrian hardly seemed fazed by my anger.

"What's so good about it is that we will be at the sleepover" he said, calmly. My jaw dropped open. Even Eddie looked shocked. Obviously he hadn't gotten the whole story yet.

"Why would we be at Roses sleepover?" he demanded, before I could say anything.

"Cause we will be gathering information about her tonight" he said calmly.

"What?" I hissed. My eyes narrowed into slits. Adrian could not be serious. He had to be totally out of his mind! I _had_ to be imagining things…right? Unfortunately a few moments later he confirmed my worst fears.

"Christian, Eddie, tonight the three of us will be spying on Rose at the sleepover" he said, making me want to kill him right then and there.


	4. Chapter 4

**Christian's POV**

"Move over!" I hissed, pushing Adrian out of the way. He hit the side of the wardrobe with a loud thump, shooting me a glare.

"Be quiet, or she'll hear us!" he growled. Eddie shifted his weight uncomfortably. It was obvious that he didn't want to be here. For the record, I didn't either.

"Rose isn't even in the room yet!" I snapped. I peered out of the door, just to make sure. Yup, she definitely hadn't arrived yet. Thank god. I wasn't ready for this just yet.

"She could come at any moment! Heck she could even come now!" Adrian retorted. As soon as the words had left his mouth, the door opened and voices filled the room. Dammit. Speak of the devil and the devil shall appear. Stupid saying.

"So guys, what do you think of my room?" Rose questioned, in a high, excited voice. Why the hell did Adrian like this chick so much?

"It is _soooo_ fan-tabulous" gushed Camille, another slut at the school. I mean seriously, what the hell did fan-tabulous mean?!

"Did anyone bring snacks?" someone asked. It sounded like Mia. Why was that bitch here?

"Of course we did!" someone else squealed, though sounded much less zombie-chick than the rest of them. Of course it was my Lissa. I couldn't hide the smile that spread across my face. I loved her so much!

"So what are we going to do first?" questioned someone else, who I really didn't know the name of. I let my gaze flick over to the group of girls and saw that there were six of them including Rose.

"Dunno…let's play truth or dare!" exclaimed Camille. Honestly, why would she say she didn't know and then give an idea? Seriously, that girl is all looks and no brains.

"Truth or dare! Truth or dare!" Mia chanted.

"Okay, okay" Rose laughed. All the girls in the group looked ready to burst from excitement. I wanted to roll my eyes –what was so good about truth or dare anyway?

"Lissa, truth or dare?" Camille questioned. I wondered what my girlfriend was going to choose –yes I was curious. I strained my ears to hear what she was saying.

"I pick truth" Lissa said.

"Hmm, let's see…" Camille muttered, considering for a moment.

"Why do you like that strigoi wannabe boyfriend of yours so much?" she asked suddenly. Anger burned inside me. Camille had _not_ just asked that!

"That's mean!" Lissa growled. I smirked happily. It made me feel good that my girlfriend stuck up for me when I wasn't around…not many people tended to do that.

"Whatever. Answer it though. Why do you like the loser so much? Seriously, you should dump him!" Camille shot back.

"I love him! That's why!" Lissa snarled. Yes she _snarled. _Jeesh. Was this the way girls always acted?

"Why do you love him?" Camille asked. Rose huffed in annoyance.

"Guys, let's not make this a fight" she grumbled.

"Whatever just tell her to answer me" Camille snapped.

"Well, he understands me…he loves me for who I am and…" Lissa's voice trailed of and her face turned bright red. Rose burst out laughing, knowing exactly what Lissa was about to say.

"And?" Camille prompted. Lissa shuffled uncomfortably for a moment before answering.

"He's also great in the bed" she replied shyly. Oh god. If I could have died at anytime it would have been right now.

"Oooh!" all the girls except for Lissa squealed. Lissa laughed, obviously embarrassed.

"Ahh, I can just imagine that" Mia gushed. I was _soooo_ thankful for the darkness. If it wasn't dark, Eddie and Adrian would have been able to see my blush. _Why_ had I agreed to this?

"Eww, your imagining Lissa making out?!" said girl-who-I-do-not-know. Mia rolled her eyes.

"No, stupid. I am imagining that, only with me instead of Lissa…and Eddie instead of Christian" she replied. The whole room gasped at Mia's confession. Beside me, Eddie let out a low groan.

"I cannot believe this" he hissed. He sounded horrified and embarrassed –technically he sounded like I was feeling.

"This is priceless" Adrian mumbled, trying to contain his laughter. I could have slapped him across the face if we weren't hiding in a closet; all squished together, with a group of girls outside who absolutely could _not_ hear us.

"I'll kill you when we get the hell out of here" I vowed. Adrian snickered in response.

"How does it feel when Christian makes out with you?" questioned Camille. Oh…my…God. How sick could this chick get?!

"Wonderful" Lissa murmured, completely oblivious to my embarrassment.

"Wonderful? That's it? We need details!" Camille practically growled. I repeat –this chick was _sick._

"Trust me you don't. I get enough of that crap thanks to the bond" Rose grumbled. I practically froze in my spot. What the hell did that mean?!

"Oh Rose, please don't tell them about that!" Lissa whined, sounding almost desperate.

"Why? Its way more embarrassing for me, than it is for you. I mean, do I _want_ to experience your sex life?" Rose retorted. I think my heart had stopped beating when she had said that sentence. Oh god. Rose couldn't have seen that…right?

"That is sick!" Mia half-groaned.

"I know!" Rose muttered. "Thankfully I got out before too much making out took place…seriously Christian's all conversation and no action." I felt my face grow even redder than before.

"Really? What does he say?" Camille questioned. I heard Adrian gasping for breath, as he tried not to laugh out loud. This was not going well.

"Oh things like…you're too damn sexy to be real and that sort of crap" Rose replied. Lissa was blushing almost as much as I was. Almost every girl in the room squealed in that annoying girly-girl sort of way.

"I can imagine Eddie saying that to me…it would be the best damn moment of my life!" Mia exclaimed. Beside me I felt Eddie go rigid.

"So guys, let's change the topic from Lissa's sex life too something else" Rose said suddenly, making me feel relieved. For once, the dhampir-slut had actually helped me! Unfortunately my relief didn't last long –Roses next sentence was worst than everything else that had been said today.

"Do you guys want to see my new dress? I just got it. It's in the closet" she said. I felt myself go cold all over. Shit. The dress was in the closet. And where was I hiding? In the closet.

Remember when I said that if I could die at anytime it would be back then? Well change that. If I could have died at anytime it would have been right now. Just drop to the floor and _die._ Painfully or un-painfully I didn't really care. But then again, if I had died back then it would have saved me all this trouble. But if I had died would I have gone to hell? I wasn't sure if I liked hell much…but then even hell had to be better than this…right?

Unfortunately while I had been undergoing my mind-babbling I hadn't realized that Rose had opened the wardrobe door. I also hadn't realized that she was now staring right at me. Shit.


	5. Chapter 5

**Eddies POV**

Okay, this was bad. Rose was staring directly at the three of us. There was only one word that could describe her expression: horrifying.

She clenched and unclenched her fists, obviously thinking of something to say. When she finally opened her mouth, a gust of air flew out. Then she began to speak. No correct that, shout.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY CLOSET?!" she shrieked. Her usually tanned face had turned an odd shade of purple.

"Look we can explain" I managed to stammer out. I wasn't sure if she had heard me or not, because she simply continued to glare at us. An awkward silence filled the room, which Camille broke a few moments later.

"Those are three ugly dresses" she commented, referring to the fact that Rose had been about to open the wardrobe door to show them a dress, when she had found us.

"Not all of them" Lissa said, in a flirty sort of voice. She pointed to me an Adrian. "Only those two are ugly."

"No only those two are ugly. The one in the middle is the sexiest dress I have ever seen. I can imagine wearing it" Mia giggled. I looked at Christian who was standing on the right side of the closet. I looked at Adrian who was standing on the left side of the closet. That meant that _I_ was standing in the middle. Crap.

I was feeling pretty sick about Mia's comment. Though I didn't want to think about it, the thought of Mia _wearing_ me was almost as terrifying as Roses glare.

When I said I was feeling sick, I meant literally. I could almost taste the vomit building up in my throat. Mia's next comment was the last straw.

"He'd be too big for me though. I'd probably have to wrap his legs around my waist" she said. The whole room erupted into giggles. I couldn't take it anymore.

I puked.

Do you wanna know where? Well I'll tell you, even though you probably wouldn't want to hear. I vomited all over Adrian's back.

Adrian let out a little cry of disgust, and reached for the nearest thing. it looked like a scrap of black material, though at the sound of Roses protest I knew it must have been important.

It was too late to do anything though. Using the material, Adrian wiped of all the puke that covered his back. Roses jaw dropped open in horror.

"My new dress!" she shrieked. Holy shit. Now we were really in for it.

"Uh-oh" Christian muttered. His face had grown even paler than it had been. I could feel Adrian tremble slightly from beside me. By this rate, I didn't think he would be getting Rose for himself anytime sooner.

"Erm…sorry" I spluttered. Rose's sharp gaze flicked to me. I wished that I had never spoken.

"Why are you here?" she demanded. Her eyes blazed like flames. I flinched back.

"It was Adrian's idea!" Christian exclaimed. Adrian turned to glare at him. "Well it was" he mumbled.

"You idiots get out of my room" Rose let out a feral snarl. The three of us gulped, and made a run for the door. Rose jumped in front of us before we could escape.

"Where the hell are you going?" she asked. I bit my lip and felt warm blood in my mouth. I could barely feel the pain.

"Y-you said we could leave" Adrian stammered. Rose rolled her eyes.

"You never let me finish" she sneered. "You can leave after I give you a good beating for _crashing my sleepover" _Rose pulled her fist back, and smashed it into Adrian's face. Adrian let out a loud cry and staggered backwards. I froze and stared at Rose.

"Um…we weren't exactly _crashing_ your sleepover" I mumbled. Rose's eyes burned with fury.

"I really never expected this from _you_ Eddie" she growled. She looked the slightest bit regretful as she punched me, right in the gut. I spluttered in pain, and I saw Mia give me a sympathetic look from across the room. That made me want to puke again.

"Your turn" Rose hissed, as she turned to Christian. I saw Lissa bite her lip gently from where she was sitting. Christian took a large step back.

"Rose come-on, let us explain" he begged. Rose ignored him, and punched him across his cheekbone.

"Yow!" he howled in pain. Rose rolled her eyes and stepped back.

"Let that teach you all a lesson. Now GET LOST!" she snarled, pointing towards the door. Like we needed any encouragement. The three of us were outside as quick as lightening. Okay so maybe not that quick, but whatever.

"We need a new plan" Adrian gasped out. I stared at him like he was crazy. After all that had happened, he still wanted to continue with this?

"We do _not_ need a new plan" Christian snapped.

"Yes we do!" Adrian grumbled. "Maybe we could try…I dunno…spying on Rose while she's with Lissa…she'd probably talk a lot about herself then, right? Or maybe…we could spy on her in the girls room…" I cut him of before he could get anymore insane.

"No spying!" I growled.

"But spying is cool" Adrian whined, as if he was a little child. I resisted the urge to punch him across the face.

"We are _not_ spying on her! Get that into your peanut sized brain! Spying doesn't work!" I bellowed. A few people who were standing in the hallway turned to look at us. I didn't pay any attention to them.

"Maybe you could just get Rose a present" Christian suggested. Adrian turned to him, looking suddenly interested.

"That's not a half-bad idea" he commented. "Let's go." I stared at him in disbelief.

"_Now?"_ I asked. He could not be serious. It was the middle of the night, past curfew. If we left now, then we'd surely be in a heck lot of trouble.

"Yes now. The sooner the better" he said.

"We. Are. Not. Going. Now!" Christian spat, through gritted teeth. Adrian rolled his eyes.

"You really don't have a choice. If you don't do it, then I'll tell everyone your secret" he said, speaking directly to Christian. Then he turned to me. "And I'll request you as my guardian" he added, making me gulp. Anything was better than being Adrian's guardian.

"Fine. But don't blame me if you get in trouble" I snapped.

"I'm above the rules. I _can't _get in trouble" Adrian replied, rolling his eyes as he spoke. Well as much as I hated to admit it, he was right. Christian and I could get in trouble. He couldn't.

Yes it sucked.

"How the hell are we going to get out of here anyway?" Christian demanded. Adrian gave him a sly grin.

"Leave that to me" he announced. I turned my gaze away from him, and looked down at my feet.

"I was afraid he was going to say that" I mumbled, to no one in particular.


	6. Chapter 6

**Adrian's POV**

A bit of convincing and a whole lot of compulsion later, Christian, Eddie and me were standing in front of the shopping centre.

I had a goofy grin spread across my face. I had to admit, this idea was pretty good.

Wish I had thought of it first.

I recalled the night's events, feeling quite smug. My compulsion was awesome, that was for sure. I never even practiced it, and yet the guardian's at the gate had done everything I had told them to do.

"_Hey idiots!" I called at the top of my lungs. Eddie shot me a frantic look. I rolled my eyes and resisted the urge to laugh. Eddie always got worried for no reason._

_It was as if he didn't believe in my ability to get us out of the school without getting caught. My plan was fool proof. No one would realize that we were gone._

_Not that I really cared. If Castile and Ozera got expelled, it really wasn't my problem. It was cruel to admit, but it was also true. And the truth set's you free, right?_

_Before I knew even realized it, two guardian's were standing in front of me. Both were glaring and looking furious._

_I recognized them both. One was Emil and one was Yuri. Both had often told me of for wondering the corridors during class hours. I was looking forward to humiliating them right now._

_I would have preferred Stan Alto though._

"_What the hell do you think your doing?" Emil demanded. He had a heavy Romanian accent, that made it almost hard to hear his words. I glanced at him without really bothering to care._

"_We're going out. So, just open the gates, and be gone with you" I said in a superior voice. Christian rolled his eyes, while the two guardian's glares deepened._

"_What the hell?" snarled Yuri. I smirked, and looked him in the eye._

"_Go become a prima ballerina, arse face" I sneered. Yuri blinked as his expression turned blank. Then a grin lit up his face._

"_I'm a prima ballerina!" he yelled, and did a very retarded twirl. Emil glanced at him in disbelief._

"_Yuri…" he muttered. Yuri grinned wider, took his hand, and spun him around._

"_Dance with me, dance with me!" he chanted, causing the other guardian's face to turn red. He glanced over at me and glared._

"_What did you do?" he demanded. His voice was not friendly –not that I expected it to be. After I forced his fellow guardian friend to think he was a prima ballerina, I didn't exactly expect him to be nice to him._

_Fortunately, I didn't intend to be very nice, either._

"_I just used a bit of compulsion. Don't be a cry baby" I muttered, rolling my eyes. Emil's face darkened._

"_I'll have you thrown out of the academy, you stupid troublemaker" he snarled. I managed to hide my laugh for half a second, before I became hysterical. I had to clutch onto Christian's arm to keep myself from falling onto the floor._

"_It's not funny!" Emil snapped. Oh, but little did he know that it was._

_And it was about to get funnier._

"_Go open the gate for me" I told him. The compulsion worked immediately. Emil didn't even hesitate, before taking of towards the gates of the school. He opened them easily, and held them opened for us. I shot him a quick grin._

"_Thanks Emmy" I told him. I heard Christian snicker beside me. Eddie was standing, completely still and looked slightly sick. I took a step away from him. I didn't need to be covered in puke again._

"_Go and tell Kirova that you're a headless chicken. And act like one" I added, just for extra amusement. Emil nodded his head, and began running of in the opposite direction, clucking likes…well…a headless chicken, I guess._

I struggled not to laugh at the memory. I wish that I'd had a video camera. Everyone would be in hysterics if I showed it to anyone.

"Are we going in or not?" Christian demanded. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. What the hell did he think? That we'd come all this way, just to turn around and go home?

"Obviously" I muttered. I made a hand gesture for the two of them to follow me. Christian strode forward without a second thought, though Eddie hesitated.

That boy always seemed to be hesitating. How the hell did he live his life, and not get sick of it?

I stepped through the doors and walked into the shopping centre. The cool air hit me like a tidal wave, and I grinned widely. The cold was very welcome after the heat from outside.

"So what are you getting Rose?" Eddie asked. I thought for a moment. A million things were flying through my mind. Flowers, chocolates, jewelry, clothes, g-strings…okay, well maybe not the last one, but it was definitely staying on the list.

"How much money do you have with you?" Eddie asked. His question made me feel like I had been punched in the gut. Because I had just realized something. Oh god I was an idiot.

I had forgotten to bring money with me.

"Shit!" I muttered. Christian and Eddie both stared at me, waiting for an explanation for my outburst. I shot them both, a sheepish look.

"Um…I kind of left my money at home" I admitted. The looks that spread across their faces were deadly. I was pretty sure that if I wasn't my awesome self, they would have staked me by now.

Or maybe they hadn't staked me yet, because they didn't have a stake. I wasn't sure if I liked the latter much.

"YOU LEFT YOUR MONEY AT HOME?!" Christian shrieked. People turned to look at us. I shot a hot chick a flirty smile. She returned it, and then sauntered of into the distance.

Yes, she was definitely hot, though didn't compare to my Rose.

"Um, I think I have like a dollar with me" I replied, knowing that my comment wouldn't help the situation. Actually, it seemed to have made it worse.

"Wow, a dollar. Wonder what your going to get with that!" Christian spat, in a sarcastic voice. I could feel my cheeks heating up. Yes, I, Adrian Ivashkov, Lord of Awesomeness, king of popularity, ruler of hotness was _embarrassed._

I forced the emotion to disappear, before I lost all my super cool titles. Well, okay, so I didn't have those titles yet, but I would soon…

I noticed that Eddie's mouth was moving, and realized that he had been talking. I blinked rapidly for a moment.

"What did you say?" I asked. Eddie sighed and rolled his eyes.

"I said, we might as well go back to the academy" he replied. I guess he was right. What was the point of just hanging around? It wasn't like it was helping the situation. Slowly, I nodded my head.

"Fine" I replied. Eddie shook his head in irritation, and began to head of in the opposite direction. Christian began to follow him in hot pursuit, and I was about to do the same, when I spotted something from the corner of my eye.

A vending machine.

An idea suddenly struck me. There _was_ something I could get Rose! Sure it wasn't very good, but at least it was _something._

I was running towards the vending machine before I could even think. I saw Eddie and Christian give me incredulous looks, and I shot them a quick grin. Then I pulled the dollar out of my pocket, and set to work, trying to choose the best gift for Rose.

"Adrian what the hell are you doing?" Christian demanded. I hadn't realized that he had been standing behind me, until he spoke. I gave him a quick glance, and then set back to work.

"Help me pick out a good gift for Rose" I said.

"_Gift?" _Eddie demanded. Oh, so he'd come up behind me too. Soon it would be my turn to sneak up on someone…soon.

"Yes. Gift. You know, an item that you give someone, that you buy with your own money?" I replied. Eddie shot me an irritated look.

"I know what gift means! But seriously, your going to buy Rose a…a..." Eddie stopped dead in his sentence, and shook his head, unable to finish.

"A can of soft drink?" Christian finished for him. Eddie nodded his head, rather stiffly in my opinion.

"Yes. I mean what the hell type of present is that?" he demanded.

"A good one. Now help me choose. Should I get her the diet coke, the Pepsi or the pink lemonade?" I questioned. Both boys groaned.

"_You cannot get her soft drink!" _Christian snapped. I gave him a quick glare.

"Why not? It's better than nothing" I retorted. Christian looked like he wanted to strangle me. I wondered what was stopping him from doing so.

"SOFT DRINK IS NOT A GOOD PRESENT!" he yelled. I ignored him, and turned back to the selection of drinks.

"Maybe I should get her the Sprite" I mused. This time, neither Eddie nor Christian said anything.


	7. Chapter 7

**Christian's POV**

We were in _soooo_ much trouble. Stupid old Adrian and his stupid old idea's.

Okay, so it had been _my_ idea, not that I was going to admit that now…

Eddie and I were sitting in Kirova's office. Ivashkov had gotten out without any trouble at all! I quote, "above the rules losers, above the rules." Yes, that was exactly what he had said after getting us in a hell lot of trouble.

Sometimes I wonder why I was doomed to go to a school where Adrian Ivashkov was always present.

Kirova looked ready to explode right now.

Alright, so we had snuck out of the school past curfew. So we had used compulsion on the guardian's at the gate to make them look like idiots. So we had driven to the shops for a completely stupid reason, only to come back with a can of soft drink (Adrian had finally settled for coke).

We had seriously broken the rules with this little stunt. Though did she have to get so pissed off?

Eddie and I were dead meat.

"You two broke a lot of rules with your little stunt today" Kirova seethed. No shit. Like we didn't already know that already…and what the hell did she mean 'you _two?'_ Adrian had been just as involved as we were, if not more!

"It was Adrian's idea" I muttered, trying to defend myself.

"I don't care whose idea it was! You still went along with it!" she snapped. I refused to get intimidated by the stupid headmistress. I'd been in worse trouble before.

"We're sorry" Eddie mumbled. I instinctively rolled my eyes. Eddie was such a goodie-goodie. I would never apologize. It was a sign of weakness.

"If you were truly sorry then your little partner in crime here wouldn't be rolling his eyes" Kirova snapped, looking straight at me. Crap. She'd seen that.

Eddie turned to glare at me, and I struggled not to react to the look on his face. I wished that Kirova would just give us our punishment and let us leave.

"By sneaking out after curfew you broke one of the schools rules…a very important rule" Kirova continued. Eddie and I nodded our heads and said nothing.

"You also used compulsion on the guards…" Kirova added. I sat up immediately, anger boiling inside me. Stupid old Adrian and his stupid old compulsion! Why didn't he make the guards forget?!

"Adrian did that!" Eddie yelled. Kirova turned to glare at him.

"Keep your voice down Mr. Castile. Whether he did it or not, you supported his actions, so you will be punished for them" she snapped.

"We did _not_ support his actions!" I growled. Kirova looked sharply at me for a few moments and I could feel all my bravado melting.

"Starting tomorrow, you will both have clean up duty after school for the rest of the month" she said. Her voice was icy cold. I realized that there was no reasoning with her now. I nodded my head, excepting the punishment no matter how unfair I thought it was.

"You may go now" she muttered. I nodded again, and stood up before making my way towards the door. Eddie followed close behind me.

As soon as we stepped outside Kirova's office, Adrian herded us.

"How'd it go?" he demanded. I glared at him for a moment, before walking of in the opposite direction. Adrian reached out to grab me, which was the wrong thing to do. Instantly I put his hand on fire.

Adrian yelped and blew on the small flame desperately. I snickered and walked away. I wouldn't be involved in Adrian Ivashkov's stupid schemes anymore. I was sick of this.

**Adrian's POV**

I clutched my hand painfully. It hurt like hell and I could feel a blister forming against the burnt skin.

Eddie stood still in his spot, gaping at me. I frowned and continued to run my fingers over my aching hand. An idea popped into my mind. A very good idea.

Christian wouldn't help me, and I sure as hell wasn't going to go ask him anything now. Not if I had a death wish, anyway. But I was pretty sure I could still talk Eddie into it.

"Hey Eddie, I have this thing I want you to help me with…" I started to say, though he cut me off. He seemed to have come out of his daze and was now glaring at me furiously.

"I'm _not_ helping you ever again!" Eddie snarled. I cocked my head to the side, playfully.

"Really? What if I requested you as my guardian?" I questioned. Eddie snorted.

"I don't believe you anymore" he snapped. I rolled my eyes. Oh he would soon regret his words.

Both of us were still standing outside Kirova's office. Part of me wondered if she had heard the three of us arguing before –part of my didn't care.

I walked over and tapped on the door. Kirova opened it after about the third knock.

"What do you want Mr. Ivashkov?" she demanded. Her voice was cold and stiff. She was still pissed of about what I had done.

"Um I was wondering…" I started to say, my eyes flicking to Eddie's face. All the color had drained from his cheeks and his eyes were wide.

'No' he mouthed. I smirked and turned back to Kirova.

"What were you wondering?" she questioned.

"Are you a sex addict?" Kirova stared at me like I had three heads. After a moment her cheeks turned pink, and she gave me a cold look.

"That's none of your business!" she snapped. Her voice was full of panic. Her eyes were moving from side to the side, the way criminals eyes did in those movies when they were nervous.

Shit. I hadn't expected her actually to be a sex addict!

The door of her office slammed in my face. I blinked for a moment before turning to Eddie.

"Ugh…what just happened?" I demanded. Eddie ignored my question completely, and fixed his gaze directly on me.

"You didn't request me" he mumbled. I smirked –Eddiekins thought he was out of the darkness for good. Little did he know I had plans for him.

"If you don't help me then I _will_ request you next time" I said. Eddie frowned and looked away for a minute. An awkward silence spread between us and then finally he nodded his head.

"Aright" he mumbled. "I'll do it." Grinning, I reached over and clamped my hand down on his shoulder.

"Awesome. Now come on. I have an _awesome_ idea. And it just happens to involve a girly wig, a dress and a little bit of undercover work."


	8. Chapter 8

**Eddies POV**

I felt scared. That was the only word to describe my feelings. Adrian had run of, shortly after he had announced the horrifying news, and had returned with a baggy looking pink dress and a wig that was the colour of rat poo.

I'd raised my eyebrows at that. Adrian had explained that it had been the only wig in the costume room and the dress was the only one that would fit me.

So now, here I was. The dress seemed to hang of me like a bag and the collar was so large that I had to use a pin to keep it in place.

The wig was tangled and messy. It was so long that it made the back of my neck itch, badly.

I twisted my hands awkwardly, as I walked into the cafeteria. The horrifying fact that someone might just notice me, lingered in my mind. Adrian had done a pretty good job of my makeup, I had to admit. He'd put a lot on, though he'd explained that it was for the better.

For once I agreed with him.

I hadn't heard from Christian since the day before when he'd stormed of. I didn't think he'd want to help us anymore –not that I'd thought he'd wanted to help us before –but I also didn't think that Adrian would let him of the hook that easy.

As soon as I stepped into the cafeteria, all eyes were on me. Jeesh, this was exactly the type of attention I _didn't _want. I scanned the cafeteria, looking for Rose. After a few moments I spotted her.

She was sitting at one of the tables in the room with Lissa and Mia. Since the strigoi attack, I'd noticed that Mia and Rose had been spending more time with each other. Huh. I'd never have thought that Rose and Mia would ever be friends, but then I'd also never thought Mia would have a crush on me!

That last fact was one that I definitely wanted to change. The last thing I needed was a little moroi girl stalking me.

I headed over to their table, checking that my earpiece was in properly. Adrian had given it to me before I had come here so that he would be able to hear everything and contact me if he needed to. It was a more private version of the walkie talkies.

When I reached their table, the three girls turned to stare at me. I gulped and gave them an awkward smile.

"Hi" I mumbled, struggling to create a girly accent. I cringed when I heard the sound of my voice –it was squeaky and horrible.

"Err…hi" Rose mumbled. She gave me a large, confident smile.

"Are you new here?" Lissa enquired. I nodded my head, not trusting myself to speak again.

"Well welcome to the school. I'm Vasilisa Dragomir, though everyone calls me Lissa. These are my friends, Rose Hathaway and Mia Rinaldi" she said, gesturing to each of them as she spoke.

"Well hi. I'm Eddie" I blurted out, before I could realize me mistake.

"_No!" _Adrian's voice blared through my ear piece.

"No!" I yelled without even thinking. The three girls simply stared at me.

"Um…hi…Eddino?" Rose said. When she said my 'name' it sounded more like a question. I let out the breath that I had been holding –I'd been saved from that near mishap.

"Yup that's me" I replied. I heard a faint crackling noise and then Adrian was speaking again.

"_Ask her if she thinks I'm hot!!!"_ he exclaimed. I rolled my eyes and smiled at Rose. My job was to find out information. I'd get that over and done with and then I'd get the hell out of here.

"So you're a dhampir?" I asked. Stupid question, I know, but I couldn't think of anything else.

"_Idiot! Ask her if she thinks I'm hot!" _Adrian yelled. I panicked for a moment, wondering if the girls had heard anything. They didn't look suspicious so I took that as a no.

"Yeah I'm a dhampir" Rose said. I blinked for a moment.

"What?" I asked.

"Your question. I was answering it" she replied, giving me an odd look. Oh yeah. My question. I'd forgotten about that.

"_ASK HER IF SHE THINKS I'M HOT!!!" _Adrian yelled. I forced myself to block him out and then turned back to the girls.

"I'm a dhampir to you know" I stated.

"Yeah, we figured" Mia replied.

"_Ask her!" _Adrian ordered me. I ignored him.

"What's your favourite ice cream flavour?" I asked.

"_Ask her!" _Adrian repeated.

"I like chocolate" Rose replied. She was a bit confused by my questions. Oh well. these were the type of questions Adrian needed to know if he even had a hope of winning Rose over.

Not that I thought he even stood a chance.

"What's your favourite flower?" I questioned. Yup, every guy needed to know a girls favourite flower. Rose answered my question, though her voice was blocked out by Adrian's abrupt scream.

"_Ask her, ask her, ASK HER!!!!!!" _he screeched. I clamped my hands over my ears and lost it.

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" I yelled. The girls all looked at me, shocked. I winced. Great. Now they thought that I'd been yelling at them before.

"Fine, I will. The only reason I was speaking was because I was answering YOUR stupid question" Rose snapped. I groaned softly and leaned back against my seat.

An awkward silence spread between the four of us. I was about to get up and leave when I heard a faint buzzing noise. It started to get louder and louder and then it was almost unbearable.

"SHIT!" I yelled. The entire cafeteria turned to stare at me. I didn't care. I just wanted to get rid of the sound.

I raised my hand to the earpiece, realizing that it was the cause of the noise. Something must have happened to it. I yanked on it hard, though it didn't budge. Not even an inch. Oh great. Now the earpiece was jammed inside my ear.

"Get it out!" I yelled. No one bothered to help me. They just continued to gawk at me.

"AHHH!!!" I yelled. The sound was agonizing. If I didn't get it out soon I was definitely going to become deaf!

"HOLY CRAP, GET IT OUT, GET IT OUT, GET IT–" my voice trailed of when I realized that the sound had stopped. I stayed silent for a moment, my hands hanging limply at my sides. I spotted one of the guardians, Celeste, walking over to me.

"Is everything alright?" she questioned. I nodded my head.

"Fine" I replied. She nodded her head and turned to leave. Then she stopped, abruptly, and turned back to me.

"Oh and Eddie, in case you didn't know, rats pooped on that wig a few weeks back" she said, matter-of-factly. Then she resumed her walk, not looking at me at all. As soon as she was gone, Rose turned to me, accusingly.

"Eddie?" she demanded. Her voice was like ice. I flinched back and gave her an innocent look. She didn't buy it at all.

"_RUN!" _Adrian yelled. I didn't need someone to tell me twice. I was out the door before you could even say 'Eddino.'

Oh wow that rhymed. I'm a poet and I didn't know it.

Alright, I'll shut up now.

* * *

**AN:**

**Hope your enjoying the story so far. Anyway, check out my new twilight fanfic 'the ten best ways to act stupid'**

**Read it and review? I'd really appreciate it!**


End file.
